


Happy Birthday, Elsa

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Actual Perfect Sisters, Birthday Fluff, Gen, snow sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: A little one-shot of Elsa and Anna enjoying a peaceful moment on the evening of the Queen's birthday.





	Happy Birthday, Elsa

Late in the evening of the winter solstice, Elsa was relaxing in the library, sitting on the sofa with Anna curled up by her side. With her little sister’s head resting on her shoulder, the queen was lost in thought as she watched the flames dance in the fireplace, taking in her first birthday celebration since the gates had opened.

“Get enough cake?” a sleepy Anna mumbled after letting out a yawn.

Elsa chuckled. “Of course. It was absolutely delicious.” Double chocolate and fudge, and three layers high. “I was certain Olaf was going to pop out of it. That cake was huge!”

Anna smiled at the idea. “Well, my sister deserves the best, and a big chocolatey cake is the thing you deserve.”

As much as Elsa appreciated the sentiment, she decided to use the moment to gently tease her sister. Raising one eyebrow and glancing at Anna, she said, “Oh? And what about that grand party I expected you to throw? With dozens of guests and a full orchestra?”

Anna sat up and looked Elsa straight in the eye, initially baffled by her question. Seeing that her big sister was teasing her, she playfully slapped Elsa on the shoulder. “Come on! We both know you don’t care for big parties! You only host and attend them because you’re the queen.”

Laughing, Elsa pulled Anna in for a hug. “I know, and you’re right. I do get tired of all these big parties. It was so thoughtful of you to have just Kristoff, Sven and Olaf here with us to celebrate.” She leaned back to look Anna in the face and continued, “When I realized you were putting together a surprise party, I really did think it was going to be a big affair. You have no idea how much it meant to me seeing just the four of you in the ballroom.”

Feeling warm and fuzzy from the wave of love emanating from Elsa, Anna said, “No one deserves happiness as much as you.” She leaned over and kissed Elsa on the cheek before snuggling back into an embrace, resting her head beneath the chin of her hero and greatest love.

“Happy birthday, Elsa.”


End file.
